A Fallen Warrior
by keenbeanz
Summary: He remembered them all, He remembered the girl who gave him, her spot on the floor, He remembered the girl who wished him luck, He remembered a fallen warrior. Just a One Shot of a demigod who fought with Kronos and Luke Hope you enjoy


**So this was on my other story 'Stories form Camp Half Blood and Beyond.' But I have deleted that so I decided to just post this for the hell of it.**

**It didn't turn out as I hoped**

**May be a little bad and might not make sense if so sorry**

**I in no way Own PJatO or HoO**

_Abandoned_

That's how she felt.

As if she was worth nothing.

She stayed in the cabin with the others

Who, like her were unclaimed.

And abandoned

She prayed for her father every night

Prayed to him to claim her

She stayed up every night trying to excel enough for him to notice her.

But he never did

She watched as people left the Hermes cabin as their parents slowly began to claim them

Most not even at the camp for a week

And a small few who had been there since they were children, now on the cusp of adulthood

Her friend, like her had been abandoned

They would spend hours talking about who they thought their parent might be

Then her friend became sour, and the talks of their parents turned hostile

Half of her wanted to tell her to shut up, but instead she went along with her.

All she wanted was her father to notice her

Then he came

His sea green eyes mesmerising

She remembered giving him her spot on the floor

She watched as Luke taught him how to sword fight

She watched in fascination as he fought with such elegance and fury, even for a new camper

And she knew he would be claimed soon

Then he left with the satyr and another girl

She waved him off wishing him luck

And hoping the quest would be successful

That's when she noticed the change in Luke, their cabin leader

His teaching methods became more hostile

And his words became more intoxicating

She watched as her friend hung onto any word Luke said

She watched as she followed him everywhere

Then the boy came back

His eyes hardening slightly

Then it all happened

Luke's words were like a silver knife

Beautiful, yet sharp and deadly

She watched as others started to flock to him

The numbers were both small yet large as members from each cabin went to him

There was no larger number than the unclaimed

She watched as people she related to flocked to him

And she followed

She listened to his stories about death and tragedy

His stories about the gods

Her mind was made up then

All deciding to meet at Thalia's Pine were they said their prayers to the fallen warrior

She was their goddess

That's when her life changed

She was ushered into trains, cars and boats

All to gain more members for their army

She watched as a few children of Apollo healed the injured demigods

They had been attacked by monsters, before they knew who they were

She watched as children of the minor gods fight alongside children of the major

Then she saw her kind

The abandoned

The forgotten

Their once sad faces now exuberant and excited

And she forgot all her troubles

She heard Luke talk about the Titans

And how they would be treated like royalty after the war

They all rejoiced

Not really knowing that was never the plan

Then the monsters came and they boarded the ship

She remembered seeing children wandering the ship in trance like motions

She wanted to cry and jump off the boat and swim to her mother

They got off the boat and she watched it sail away

She helped her friend and another boy as they gathered more people

She taught them basic sword moves and they watched with intrigue

The boy helped her, his dark brown eyes shining at her

They had grown closer and she watched him closely

He did the same

She saw him for who he was

She looked past his eye patch and saw him for the boy he really was

She remembered the night before the war

The way he held her, and she never wanted it to end

Sadly fate didn't like her

And the moment ended too quickly

She listened to her commands

Then she saw him

He looked the same except for his golden eyes

They shone with a fierce light that made her want to run

He moved her group towards the Lincoln Tunnel

At first she felt reassured and proud

Then she learnt who she would be up against

And her stomach dropped

She looked up at the girl they had called their 'reason' their 'patron'

And she felt pain

She knew why they were told to fight here

She knew they were cannon fodder

It was a doomed battle

A doomed war

But still she kept a strong face

Running into battle, her sword in her hand

She watched as her friends, her allies

Get mowed down as their arrows flew in the air striking them down

She watched as monsters she fought with turn into dust

And in a way she was pleased

Then it happened

It was quick and painless at first

Then the pain came

It was agony

She felt as if her chest was burning

Yet the rest of her felt cold

Then she looked up

She was confused at first

Then angry

Then she was happy, proud and loved

It was above her head

It was simple

A single winged sandal

It floated there for a second before it disappeared

And for the first time she felt like she was worth something

Like she had a family, a father

And as she sucked in her last breath

She felt hope

And loved

Really she was never abandoned

She was in the right place the whole time

Surrounded by family and friends

She felt she was worth something

And really that's all they ever wanted

That's why they fought

Why they died

That's why he made them promise

Made them claim them

Made them look after them

He remembered them all

He remembered the girl who gave him, her spot on the floor

He remembered the girl who wished him luck

He remembered a fallen warrior

**So hope you liked it if not my bad**

**So please read and review **

**All reviews welcomed even if they include a 'yo mama'.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
